Vibraciones
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Joey entra al baño mientras Rachel está usando un consolador y decide ayudarla. Traducción.


**Vibrations**

La trama pertenece a **LivingInADream95**, que me dio permiso de traducir su historia, muchas gracias.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Punto De Vista Del Narrador**

Rachel echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió cuando el vibrador corrió a través de su región inferior. Por una vez no tuvo que sofocar el placer, ya que Monica salió con Chandler, dejando a Rachel sola con su nuevo juguete.

Se apoderó de su voluptuoso pecho con su mano libre, usando la otra para trabajar con el vibrador. Ella aún se sonrojaba cuando se recordaba entrando a la casa, con él en su bolso, la tarde en que fue a comprarlo. Todos estaban en la cocina cuando ella entro al apartamento. Recuerda haber tenido que luchar con su bochorno y tratar de parecer normal. Estaba aterrada por si alguien lo encontraba, especialmente Joey, pero nadie pareció notar algo fuera de lo normal. Rachel aún se considera afortunada porque nadie la descubrió.

Rachel estaba tan concentrada en su actual estado de placer como para oír la puerta del departamento abrirse y cerrarse cuando alguien entro.

Joey entro al departamento de Monica y Rachel, esperando encontrar a alguien allí, pero no vio a nadie. De repente oyó ruidos desde algún punto del departamento. Joey entro en estado de alerta, temiendo a un intruso. Tomó el arma más próxima que pudo encontrar, que resultó ser una vieja y rota sombrilla. No tuvo tiempo de buscar algo mejor, por lo que la sombrilla tendría que funcionar.

Se escabullo a través del departamento, como un espía de una antigua caricatura lo haría, siendo la TV la única referencia de Joey para atrapar a un fisgón. Fue de puntillas por el apartamento de las chicas, utilizando teatralmente su mano para poder escuchar mejor. No tardo mucho su deseo en ser concedido. El oyó un gruñido viniendo desde el baño.

Joey alzó su sombrilla para estar listo, como si fuera un _bat_ de _baseball_ y no un pedazo endeble me metal y tela, y se preparó a el mismo para abrir la puerta y enfrentar al culpable. El no esperaba lo que vio a continuación.

Rachel gritó cuando oyó que la puerta del baño se abrió y a alguien jadear. Sintió su cara en llamas cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. Su boca se abrió cuando vio a Joey en la entrada viéndola, con ojos vidriosos. Ella oyó el sonido metálico del vibrador contra el suelo, después de haber perdido sus habilidades motoras.

El vibrador zumbaba a través de los azulejos del baño, ya que estaban congelados en su lugar, Rachel de mortificación y Joey de pura lujuria.

Segundos después, Joey juntó sus agallas y decidió que la mejor opción era una broma para borrar la tensión.

"Tenemos que dejar de reunirnos así" él dijo con una sonrisa, recordando la última vez que vio a Rachel desnuda.

Ella lo miró fríamente, si las miradas mataran, Joey tenía la sensación de que estaría muerto y tendido en el suelo al lado del vibrador olvidado.

Joey estaba empezando a sentirse nervioso, con ella viéndolo de esa forma. Él sabía que debería irse y pretender que esto nunca había pasado, pero no podía hacer que sus pies se movieran.

"Mira, Rach…" balbuceó, inseguro de que decir después.

Rachel alzó su mano en señal de que se mantuviera callado. Joey obligado, con mímica cerró su boca con una llave, que después tiró. Ella dio un vacilante paso hacia adelante, sabiendo que era una mala idea, pero incapaz de detenerse.

Joey se quedó quieto mientras ella acortaba la distancia entre los dos, tomando su cara con ambas manos y trayendo sus labios a los suyos. Le tomó un minuto para procesar lo que estaba pasando, pero una vez que lo hizo, la besó con entusiasmo.

Rachel pasó sus manos por el cabello de él, tirando suavemente mientras profundizaba el beso, trayendo su lengua para acariciar sus labios. Joey abrió los suyos, haciendo que su lengua chocará con la de ella. El masajeo la lengua de Rachel con la suya, tomando la iniciativa.

Después de unos minutos de besarse gentil y dulcemente, Joey decidió que era momento de llevarlo al siguiente nivel. El levantó a Rachel, agarrándola por el trasero. Después de dejarla escapar un chillido de sorpresa, ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Él la empujó contra la pared y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. La puso arriba del lavamanos, sin romper el beso.

Cuando el empezó a quitarse la camisa, Rachel lo tomó como señal para quitarse la suya también. Ella tiró de su suéter por la cabeza y lo tiró al suelo, dejándola sólo en su ropa interior y una falda corta, sentada en el lavabo de su baño.

Luego de que Joey arrojó su camisa al piso también, se agachó para recoger el vibrador olvidado, lo apagó y lo colocó juntó a Rachel en el lavamanos. Ella lo miró cuidadosamente, esperando para ver qué haría después.

No era como que el sexo era nuevo para Rachel, ella había tenido varios acompañantes antes, pero esto era diferente. Este era Joey. Ella no tenía sentimientos por él, pero él era un amigo y no quería arruinar su amistad. Antes de que la situación fuera más lejos, Rachel tenía que establecer un terreno común, no querer lo mismo podría causar problemas más adelante.

"Así que," ella empezó con voz temblorosa. "Que vamos a hacer, no significa nada para mí. Esto es solo sexo. Si traemos sentimientos, nos vamos a llenar de problemas. Ya he estado aquí con Ross, no puedo hacerlo de nuevo…"

Joey puso su mano debajo de su barbilla, forzándola a verlo a los ojos y efectivamente silenciarla. Ella lo miró en silencio, esperando su respuesta. Él la beso con fuerza. Ella se tuvo que sostener para no caer.

Se separaron cuando ninguno de los dos tenía más aire. Cuando Joey recuperó el aliento dijo:

"Lose Rach. Yo no tengo relaciones, ¿recuerdas?"

Rachel se rió entre dientes. Por supuesto que él sabía que esto solo se trataba de sexo. Este era Joey hablando después de todo. Ella le sonrió y lo atrajo hacia ella, presionando su pecho. Él lo tomó como un permiso para seguir.

Se siguieron besando, dejando a sus manos vagar. Rachel se enfocaba en su parte trasera, sintiendo sus músculos rizarse debajo de la piel, mientras las manos de Joey se ocupaban de sus pechos, masajeándolos a través de su _bra. _Ella gimoteó cuando su pulgar rozó su pezón. Incluso a través del algodón, sintió que su pezón animarse, y una pequeña descarga correr por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en su feminidad.

Joey desenganchó el _bra _de Rachel. Ella bajó sus brazos, dejando que la indeseada prenda golpeara el piso junto a su demás ropa. Mientras el acariciaba sus pechos, poniendo atención en ambos, succionando uno mientras con su mano masajeaba el otro, ella luchó con el botón de su pantalón. Con un poco de esfuerzo, ella lo quitó y bajó el cierre, dejándola bajar sus pantalones y exponer sus _boxers_ y una distinguida erección. El gimoteó cuando la mano de Rachel se posó sobre su firmeza, haciendo que se contrajera y enviara un hormigueo en toda su parte inferior.

Ella le frotó a través de sus _boxers_, mientras el acariciaba, lamia y besaba todo su camino hacia su torso, parando en el inicio de su falda. En vez de quitar su falda inmediatamente, Joey puso su atención en su feminidad, besando el sendero hasta su lechoso muslo donde se encontró con su falda una vez más. Él deslizó una mano debajo del material, rozando sus dedos sobre sus bragas de encaje. Ella gimió y mordió su labio, un gesto que no pasó inadvertido para Joey.

Él se consideraba a sí mismo como el hombre para toda mujer, lo que significaba que tenía que prestar atención a cómo su pareja se sentía durante el acto. Había aprendido a leer las mujeres bastante bien en los últimos años, con mucha práctica. Sonrió para sus adentros.

Rachel no era consciente de esto, ella estaba concentrada en su erección, por último tirando de sus boxers para admirar a Joey Jr. en toda su gloria. Cuando sus dedos rozaron la cabeza de su pene, él estremeció. Claro, las mujeres le habían acariciado antes, pero nunca como ahora. Rachel era tan suave al respecto, pero no demasiado. Se dio cuenta de que ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Ese pensamiento lo excitó aún más, endureciendo su polla a un punto similar al acero.

Después de unos minutos de agonizantes caricias, Rachel quitó sus manos de él y se bajó del lavamanos. Se quitó su falda y se puso de rodillas, enfrente de él. Él la miro abajo, con una mirada de temor. Aunque Joey había tenido muchas parejas, pocas habían estado de acuerdo en hacer esto. Las pocas veces habían sido terribles. Joey sospechaba que esta vez iba a ser diferente.

Tenía razón. Rachel sabía el lugar exacto al que ir, que tan duro chuparlo, cuando lamerlo, cuando saborear la cabeza. Era perfecta. Joey podía sentirse cada vez más cerca cuando empezó a ir más profundo. Él tiró de su cabello y trató de mantenerse el mayor tiempo que pudo mientras tartamudeaba un aviso incoherente hacia ella, su mente se encontraba en tal placer como para molestarse en hacer oraciones correctas.

A pesar de las palabras faltantes, Rachel entendió lo que Joey estaba tratando de decirle. Ella comenzó a masajear sus testículos para ayudarle, dispuesta a tomar todo lo que él podía darle. Momentos más tarde, Rachel sintió su liberación en la parte posterior de su garganta. Luchó contra las arcadas, tratando de tragar lo más rápido que pudo. Podía sentir que Joey se retorcía encima de ella, perdido en las secuelas de su orgasmo.

Cuando Joey finalmente volvió a sus sentidos, atrajo su cara hacia la de él, besándola apasionadamente, no preocupándose por el sabor de su semen en su lengua. Pero no todo fue tan desagradable para ser honesto, sólo un poco picante y salado para su gusto. Él no iba a negarle un beso después de lo que acababa de hacer. Nunca había sentido tanto placer en toda su vida, y no fue por falta de intentos. Joey sabía en ese mismo momento que él no quería que esto fuera algo de una sola vez.

El no buscaba empezar una relación con ella o algo por el estilo, pero tal vez ser amigos con beneficios sería una buena relación. A Joey no le importaba el título que le pusieran, siempre y cuando pudiera tener sexo con Rachel. Pero eso era un problema para otro día, ahora era tiempo para complacerla.

Joey la dejó caer de nuevo en el fregadero, besándole el cuello y mordiendo su oreja. Ella le pasó sus dedos por el pelo y dejó escapar unos gemidos guturales. Joey apenas la había tocado y ya estaba enloqueciendo por él. Había algo en Joey. Ella lo atribuyó a algún tipo de pasión animal cruda, algo que había estado ausente en sus encuentros anteriores. Tenía que empezar a ver más a los hombres como él.

Él trabajó su camino de regreso, llegando finalmente a su centro, una vez más. Se pasó los dedos por sus labios, a través de sus bragas. Podía sentir lo mojada que ya estaba. Ella estaba lista para él y apenas empezaban. Joey sonrió. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba. Él se burló de ella por un tiempo, a través de sus bragas. Después de un rato, finalmente cedió a sus ruegos y deslizó la prenda fuera de ella, añadiéndolos a su pila, dejando a los dos desnudos. Si Joey no hubiera estado tan atrapado en su lujuria, hubiera pasado una eternidad comiéndose con los ojos su cuerpo desnudo, pero como lo estaba, él le dio una ojeada rápida antes de regresar a su ministerio.

Pasó sus dedos sobre su resbaladizo coño, insertando un dedo lentamente. Cuando él deslizó un segundo dedo dentro, ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo tiró con fuerza contra ella, besándolo con fuerza. Podía sentir su gemido contra su boca mientras sus labios se batieron en duelo por el dominio

Mientras Rachel se retorcía debajo de él, Joey decidió que era el momento de traer el olvidado vibrador de nuevo al juego. Cogió el delgado instrumento metálico y púrpura del placer y lo examinó por un breve segundo, carente de experiencia en esta área. Él no solía incluir juguetes en sus conquistas sexuales, pero con Rachel, esto era algo más que una aventura de una noche. Incluso si esto era sólo sexo quería hacerlo algo especial para ella. Una noche que ella nunca olvidaría. Quería ser el mejor que haya tenido nunca.

Puso el vibrador en vida, sintiendo el pulso contra su palma mientras lo sostenía. Lo miró con complicidad, causando a Rachel reír. Él le dio una mirada clásica de Joey antes de volver su atención hacia el artefacto.

Rachel tomó a la mano de Joey, guiándolo. Se dio cuenta de que él nunca había utilizado uno de estos antes, y ella quería mostrarle cómo. Llevó sus manos a su cuerpo y se pasó el vibrador sobre su clítoris y luego hacia abajo a lo largo de sus labios, gimiendo fuertemente.

Después de un tiempo, Joey entendió como hacerlo, lo que le dio permiso a Rachel para eliminar la mano de su agarre y ponerla en su espalda, en vez, clavando sus uñas en cuando deslizó el dispositivo dentro de ella y sacándolo después. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella estuviera perdiendo el control. Sabía que iba a venir pronto así que no se detuvo, ella balbuceó una advertencia, bastante similar a la que él le había dado.

Fue entonces cuando decidió involucrar a su boca, causando que su placer aumentara aún más. Se inclinó ante ella, lamiendo su coño goteante. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más y más fuertes mientras se esforzaba por aferrarse. Podía sentir sus nervios disparándose en todas direcciones mientras tomaba su clítoris entre sus labios y lo chupaba. Eso fue suficiente para ella.

Finalmente, dejó toda esa tensión acumulada, que explotó fuera de ella. Se agarró al fregadero, tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras se retorcía y convulsionaba. Las réplicas del orgasmo la atacaban. Se hundió hacia delante sobre el pecho, Joey paró unos momentos, anticipando una reacción similar.

Se quedaron así durante unos momentos, Joey permitiéndole recuperar el aliento y volver a bajar del éxtasis. Le acarició el pelo y le susurró con dulzura mientras se aferraba a él.

Finalmente Rachel dejó atrás sus espasmos. Posteriormente ella y Joey pasaron a tener el mejor sexo que jamás habían tenido en sus vidas. Joey sabiendo todo lo que tenía que hacer y Rachel averiguando cómo hacer que se volviera loco. Hicieron el amor en el baño, el salón, a continuación, en su habitación hasta que finalmente ambos estaban completamente exhaustos. Se durmieron juntos, prometiendo que esta no sería la última noche que lo harían. Estuvieron de acuerdo en una relación sin condiciones adjunta.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Espero que les gustara. Dejen reviews!

Con amor, Another Girl :D


End file.
